The Dream Ends With You
by TopaZ67
Summary: An alternate ending to the introduction of the character Neku from the video game Dream Drop Distance/World Ends with you. Sora meets Neku for the first time and thinks he is quite the cutie...


**WARNING CONSISTS OF MALE PAIRINGS**

**This is** **one of my very first fanfictions so I hope you enjoy, please feel free to review as** **I** **am open to constructive criticism :)**

**The story begins with the opening from the game Dream Drop Distance by Square Enix.. Ive just altered the outcome ;) I do not own the characters used in the story. **

**I thought of the idea when attempting to search for Neku x Sora Fanfiction at an early date when Dream Drop had very first been released but sadly could not find anything And even more heartbreak when there were no images created yet XD**

**Keep in mind ...**

**"Speech Marks"**

**'Internal Thoughts'**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Sora felt his head slightly fall forward as he began to wake. Sora's eyebrows invert as his mind started regaining consciousness of his yet unknown surroundings. Sora's deep, ice blue eyes flutter open. Sora stood on what appeared to be a wooden balcony of a hotel yet the place felt somewhat familiar...

"Huh?" Sora thinks aloud to himself as he glances around,

"This is... Traverse Town.." _'Why was I brought here?'_ Confused, Sora then glances down at himself. His clothes consisted of a small black hoodie with black lining with a red hood. His sleeves are grey and his shirt is black. Sora's pants are red, with a dark blue belt that is held together by a silver belt buckle.

"Hey!? What's with my clothes?" He asks himself, shaking his hands and tapping his feet to test out his new attire.

"Must be more of Master Yen Sids magic.." Well I hope so.. The thought of some stranger undressing him in his sleep would just be creepy! '_Unless it was Riku... RIKU!' _Sora immediately snapped out of his thoughts and back to this strange reality.

"Wh-what happened to Riku?!" Sora's gaze shifts to the balcony that lay out before him with wide eyes. Hastily Sora jumps up on to the balcony's edge, using his feet to balance himself whilst on top the railing.

"RIKU?" Sora shouts, "HELLO? RIKU?"

"Shut It," a deeper, husky voice responds.

"Huh?" Sora turns to face a boy who hung with one arm from the balcony above. Sora could not get a good look from where he stood so he did his best to adjust himself without falling.

"Talk about noise.." The voice continued. Sora's new footing arrangement caused him to lose balance and fall forward onto the pavement below. Sharp pain throbbed through his knees and palms as he landed with a THUD. Sora pushed himself into a crouched position on his feet. Sora checks his hands cringing, no wound presented itself but the pain had not ceased. He holds his head in one hand and shakes his head. _'Good one Sora..'_

Two blue sneakers land not too far beside him. Sora glances toward their direction, his gaze shifts up slowly to check out the stranger that now stood before him. Skinny legs in white shorts followed by a blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater. Blue headphones sit comfortably in the boy's spiked, ginger hair. The headphones covered the boys ears, as if his aim were to block out the world from his internal thoughts. But what caught Sora's attention was those eyes... '_Those beautiful, big, ocean blue eyes...'_ Sora found himself speechless and slightly gaping at this boy's astonishing beauty.

"Sora, right?" The boy asked.

_'__What? Who is this guy?'_ Sora shook his head again and rose up onto his feet to properly face this boy. "Yeah but... Uh... How do you know that?" Sora asks, still a little dizzy from the fall. The boy shoves one hand in his pocket, the other free to grab Sora's hand. The boy stares at Sora's hand as if he were analysing it. The boy's cold hand felt nice on Sora's throbbing skin.

Sora glanced up to meet this boy's eyes. He couldn't help but admire his gentle facial structure - fair skin, plump lips and large blue eyes. Sora looked beyond the ginger fringe slightly covering his forehead, the boy's sharp finely shaped eyebrows seemed out of place on this boy's face but it worked.. '_This boy is freaking HOT!' _Sora found himself smirking at his thoughts. The other boy noticed this and immediately dropped Sora's hand and squinted his eyes in dismay but it proved ineffective to Sora's disposition. Sora's cheeky smirk transformed into an evil grin.

"I didn't catch your name?" Sora pointed out, still grinning slyly.

"Neku Sakuraba," the boy replied softly, his gaze shifted to the ground before turning away from Sora.

"Well Neku, where are we going now?" Sora asked still smiling.

"Hold up.." Neku turns back to face Sora, "We? What makes you think that 'we' are going anywhere?"

Sora crept in closer towards Neku and leant in towards his face,

"I was just kind of hoping, you know?" Sora explained.

Neku was slightly confused,_ 'As long as I can get this guy to follow me he can think what he likes.'_

"I'm looking for my partner," replied Neku.

"Can I help?" Asks Sora.

"Alright, Whatever," Neku replied softly.

Sora's mischievous grin reappeared, he could almost be a Cheshire Cat.

"So, where to, Neku?" Asks Sora as he rests his hands behind his head.

"Just follow me and make sure you keep up," Neku insisted in a firm tone. Sora watched as Neku approached the stairs leading towards the fourth district and watched in awe as he grinded gracefully up the stairs railing and disappeared. Sora immediately ran after him but Neku was no longer in sight. Hmmm maybe I'm still dreaming he thought to himself glancing around.

* * *

Sora found himself at a fountain. Sora sat himself along the outside rim of the fountain and drifted his fingers, creating small currents in the water. A familiar face formed in the water's reflection, Sora squinted his eyes to sharpen the view but jumped when the reflection spoke.

"What are you doing?" Neku stood before him.

"I thought I lost you for a sec," Sora smiled with relief as he turned to face Neku.

"I thought I told you to keep up?" Neku said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sora took a step closer towards Neku, his pupils dilated and his smile widening the longer he stared at the ginger haired boy.

"What?" Asked Neku, stepping a foot backwards in slight concern.

Sora couldn't help himself, he grabbed phones by his stupid turtleneck and smashed his lips into the gingers. Sora's free hand rested itself upon Neku's waist, pulling him closer to Sora.

Stunned, Neku stood there frozen. When Sora parted from him, his gaze instantly shifted to the ground. '_What the fuck...'_ Neku felt his blood temperature rise as it all flowed into his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Neku glanced back up to Sora. Sora's face was blank, no smile, no expression whatsoever but it wasn't negative- as if he were waiting for something...

Neku moved closer to Sora and leaned in towards his face to kiss him again. Sora smiled as he felt Neku's warm tongue enter his mouth. Neku placed his hands in Sora's soft auburn hair, giving Neku the urge to pull it. The brunette groaned as Neku lightly pulled his hair and tongue explored his mouth. Sora rested both his hands back upon Neku's waist and pulled him in tighter. Neku lightly kissed Sora on the lips to end the kiss before moving to Sora's neck. He began planting small kisses on Sora's skin, the kisses trailed down Sora's neck and to his collarbone. Neku's kisses gave Sora goosebumps and sent shivers up his spine.

"Nnhn... Fuck," Sora shivered again, feeling a hardening in his pants.

"Is that another x-blade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" breathed Neku jokingly.

Sora grabbed Neku's waist and guided him to the fountain's edge. Sora placed his knees either side of Neku's hips to mount him. Neku was breathing heavily,_ 'What the fuck am I doing...'_ He asked himself. He was ashamed by the fact that he enjoyed playing around with this childish boy which he has only just met. Neku frowned, he was conflicted by lust and his own expectations.

Sora noticed his disappointing frown and used his right hand to lift up his chin towards his own. The brunette ran his tongue along Neku's bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth. He placed his arms behind Neku's neck as their tongues danced. Neku grabbed Sora's hips and buckled hard into him causing Sora to groan, making him want more. Neku ran his hands down to Sora's pants and unbuckled his belt buckle. Sora readjusted himself so that he sat on the edge of Neku's knees allowing the ginger easier access.

Neku reached into Sora's pants and began to lightly stroke Sora's hardened erection.

"N-Nekuu," Sora moaned softly as he tilted his head back to moan.

'_I want to hear you fucking scream my name, Sora.'_

Neku began to pump faster now that Sora's erection was fully exposed. The brunette found himself thrusting in and out of Neku's grip, groaning louder with each pump.

Neku leaned forward and licked the tip of Sora's member, causing the boy to gasp and breathe faster. Neku played with Sora's tip in his mouth for a short while before lowering Sora deeper and deeper into his throat. Sora shifted his hands into Neku's spiked hair, grasping it tightly as he felt Neku's tongue playing along his shaft. The ginger's movements fastened and as did Sora's moaning.

Sora could feel himself closing to release that his body began to shudder.

"Nnnhhaa-NEKUUUU!" Sora screamed as he felt his warmth jolt through him and into Neku's mouth. Neku swallowed it all and finished the brunette off by licking his slit making the boy shiver. Neku looked up at Sora, smiling as he licked his lips. Sora was now the one to blush, his gaze shifting away from Neku's eye contact. Neku snickered amorously.

"Nice to meet you... Sora," he sneered, lust plastered upon his face.


End file.
